


"I've been down since July."

by royalsunshinehotel



Category: The Wedding Guest (2018)
Genre: F/M, YN gets head...again, god bless dev patel, jay opens up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalsunshinehotel/pseuds/royalsunshinehotel
Summary: It's a hot night in Egypt and anything is possible.
Relationships: Jay Menha/Reader, Jay/Reader, Jay/You





	"I've been down since July."

It’s Egypt in July. The air’s thick, heavy. Jay wasn’t entirely sure how or why the two of you ended up here, but he liked it a lot. Your room was small, likely the size of someone’s closet, but the windows were large enough to allow the occasional breeze, and the soft sounds of the city. 

The two of you had gone out to a bar, and Jay shivers slightly when he thinks about how cold he needs to be in public. You’d stepped out looking like a princess, and he could barely bring himself to hold your hand. 

You don’t say anything, because you understand his limits. He almost wishes you’d yell, or snap at him, but you’re just like that. 

He’d been eating you for the past three hours, and you’d only just tapped out. He couldn’t not. It would be impolite to someone as beautiful as you, and how rude he felt for barely touching you in public. 

Jay always felt satisfied with getting you good and worn out. You could sleep in tomorrow. You rarely did that. 

God, he could never get tired of you. It’s scaring him. 

You told him once, about a week after you first met, that you wanted to crack his head open and let some of the thoughts out. He only just understood now what you meant. In a way, he blames you for how much heavier it feels tonight. 

He inhales, looking out at the lights. He still tastes you on his tongue, mixing sweetly with whatever was down at the bar. 

Jay’s going to be brave, for once. 

He huffs softly to himself, closing the dark wood shutters, and slowly getting back into your bed. You faintly register him pulling you to his side, and adjusting the sheets. 

He starts to speak. 

As you’d come to find, this wasn’t uncommon behavior for him, night’s the only time he seems to be able to get his thoughts across. He usually thinks you’re asleep, but you’re not. Between the alcohol and the … adult activities, you needed to stay awake to make sure that your skull was still attached to your body. 

“I’ve been down since July. At whole year, it’s like your trying to spite me.” You have to actively stop your eyebrow from furrowing. 

“The hell are you still doing here?” You feel Jay’s voice rumble through his chest,“ That trip of yours was supposed to be a year, why the hell are you still hanging around?” You want to snort. 

He knows why, he has to know why. But you don’t move. He never speaks this much to you when you’re awake, and you want to know where this could possibly be going. 

Your head’s on his chest, so you can feel his heart rate start to speed up. 

“I love you.” He exhales, like he’s either relieved or defeated, it doesn’t matter to you. You do the only thing you can do, and shift, leaning up to press a kiss on the base of his neck. 

His breathing catches, going stiff, as if you couldn’t see him if he didn’t move.

“I love you too.”

You both sleep in until noon the next day.


End file.
